Don't You Want Me?
by Lilly Velian
Summary: Ella se destruía a si misma dentro de sus propias tinieblas, pero allí estaba él para salvarla y mostrarle la luz. Samuel&Marissa ADVERTENCIA: spoilers The Glee Project
1. Primer Encuentro

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro**

* * *

><p>Él fue el primero en llegar.<p>

El lugar estaba completamente desierto y decidió quedarse en la entrada a la espera de alguien nuevo tras despedirse de sus padres. Había dejado todo atrás para darse la oportunidad de poder brillar, en verdad esto era algo que él quería, pero no quería tener que estresarse ni nada parecido, más bien lo veía como una oportunidad de divertirse y… quien sabe, quizás hasta pudiera ganar.

Entonces la vio por primera vez.

Vio como esa chica de cabello casi pelirrojo bajaba de la parte trasera de un auto verde, caminó hasta el maletero y con la ayuda de su madre bajaron un gran bolso, se abrazaron y sin más su mamá se subió nuevamente al auto el cual partió de regreso a New York. Ella caminó distraídamente de espaldas siguiendo con su mirada el rumbo del auto, sin darse cuenta de que había otra persona allí, claro, hasta que chocó contra él.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- dijo ella mientras se volteaba con rapidez dejando caer su bolso- Andaba distraída, en verdad lo siento-

-Tranquila- él sonrió y cogió el equipaje de la muchacha- ¿Entramos?-

-Sí… gracias- ella también sonrió y, para él, esa era la sonrisa más bonita que había visto- Por cierto, me llamo Marissa-

-Yo soy Samuel-

Ambos caminaron al interior del lugar hasta llegar a los dormitorios que estaban uno en frente del otro señalizados por unos carteles que decían "cuarto de chicos" y "cuarto de chicas" él previamente había dejado sus cosas en el dormitorio de chicos así que esta vez abrió la puerta del de las chicas, era igual de amplio y, al igual que el otro, contenía seis camas grandes, un par de sillones y unos cuantos armarios.

-Sí que es bonito aquí- dijo mientras cogía el bolso que tenía Sam y lo dejaba frente a una de las camas y se sentaba en ella, dio pequeñas palmaditas a su lado dándole a entender que quería que se sentara junto a ella- Cuéntame algo de ti-

-Bueno…-

Y eso dio hincapié a una larga charla que duró hasta que llegó una tercera persona, luego una cuarta, y así hasta que ya estaban los doce en el cuarto de las chicas, sentados en los sillones, hablando de las muchas cosas que los habían traído hasta ese lugar, que era de sus vidas antes de venir, que planeaban para el futuro y, como era de esperarse, casi todos creían que iban a ganar.

Entonces les dieron el permiso para entrar en la sala comunitaria y poder ver cuál sería su tarea de esta semana. El tema era "la individualidad" y la canción a cantar era "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm yours" estuvieron gran parte del día ensayando, querían que les saliera perfecto y cada quien trataba de poner su toque individual en la parte que les correspondía, que todo saliera bien para poder impresionar al invitado de esta semana.

* * *

><p>Eran las cinco de la mañana, ese sería un día especial, por fin podrían conocer al invitado de esa semana, pero claro, todos estaban durmiendo a esas horas. Todos menos una de las chicas. Marissa Von Bleicken.<p>

Ella había tenido una pesadilla, quizás por haber tenido que comer la noche anterior, comer siempre le hacía tener pesadillas. Estaba acostada mirando al techo tratando de que los pensamientos que se estaban abombando en su cabeza desaparecieran. No. No lo haría. Ya no…

"_¿A quién trato de engañar?"_ pensó _"Sé que lo terminaré haciendo"_

Lentamente se puso de pie con cuidado de no despertar a nadie y caminó descalza hasta el baño que quedaba en el pasillo, se ajustó la coleta alta que llevaba en su cabello para que no le fuera a molestar, levantó la tapa del inodoro y se inclinó doblando ligeramente las rodillas, introdujo sus dedos índice y corazón lo más adentro de su garganta que le fue posible y pudo ver cómo salía lo poco que había cenado, jaló la palanca del agua y se lavó las manos y las comisuras de los labios con mucho jabón, volvió a jalar la palanca del agua y echó un poco de desodorante para quitar el olor a vómito, apagó la luz a pesar de aun seguir en la habitación y se detuvo a pensar un segundo, sonrió levemente y con lentitud abrió la puerta.

Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad y no podía ver con claridad donde estaba pisando lo cual se volvió un gran problema, sus piernas tambaleaban, probablemente por haber vomitado, le dolía la cabeza y ya no recordaba qué camino seguir. Sus piernas flaquearon y con un fuerte mareo cayó al piso. Se quedó sentada por unos segundos para tratar de aplacar mareo. Entonces sintió como alguien se arrodillaba junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien?- parpadeó varias veces, tanto por tratar de ver un poco en la oscuridad como por la confusión, ¿Qué lo había despertado? ¿Acaso la había oído devolver la comida?

-Sí… sólo me resbalé- dijo aclarándose la garganta, él se puso de pie tendiéndole la mano para que se pudiera parar. Ella la aceptó pero una vez erguida sintió como el mareo volvía y estuvo a punto de volver a caer, para no hacerlo se afirmó en los hombros del muchacho quien, para evitar que ella cayera, la sujetó por la cintura.

-¿Segura que estás bien?-

-Sí- dijo con voz temblorosa, él alzó una ceja en la oscuridad.

-¿Y qué hacías levantada a esta hora?-

-No podía dormir… ¿Qué hacías tú levantado a esta hora?-

-Socorrerte- dijo burlón, ella sonrió- ¿Quieres regresar a tu habitación?-

-No… todavía no. Si quieres puedes regresar tú-

-Algo me dice que estaré mejor aquí-

Ambos caminaron entre la oscuridad hasta el salón principal y encendieron una tenue lamparilla que estaba en una esquina, se sentaron sobre un sillón y se dedicaron a hablar, a contar pequeñas historias del pasado, estaban tan sumidos en las palabras del otro que antes de que se dieran cuenta, los despertadores de todos ya estaban sonando, se dieron una última sonrisa y caminaron hasta sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

><p>-Cielos Marissa, ¿Por qué esa cara de sueño?- preguntó Lindsay mientras se sentaba en la primera hilera para tener una visión más de cerca del artista invitado.<p>

-Sólo que no dormí bien- dijo bostezando.

-Pues se nota-

Entonces todos esperaban con ansias quien pudiera llegar, estaban listos para cantar, listos para (intentar) ser el mejor de la semana y lograr tener la oportunidad de trabajar a solas con aquella persona, todo listo para tener un gran día.

Entonces lo vieron entrar.

* * *

><p><strong>Marissa y Sam son mis dos personajes favoritos de la serie, y cuando los vi cantar juntos en "pairability" me encantaron como pareja, y la verdad es que uno siempre suele enganchar a sus 2 personajes favoritos como pareja jeje aun que me dio mucha tristeza que Marissa se fuera, pero no si leyeron uno de los twitts de Sam, donde decía que decirle adiós a Marissa fue lo más difícil :) .. les advierto que esto va a estar lleno de spoilers así que si no quieren que les arruine el misterio pues.. se joden! jajaja no es en serio, simplemente no lo lean :) este primera capitulo no tiene spoilers para poder darles la advertencia, así que, ya saben, espero sus comentarios y.. :)<strong>


	2. Individuality

**Capítulo 2: Individuality**

* * *

><p>Todos estallaron en ovaciones al ver entrar a Darren Criss dándoles la bienvenida al programa.<p>

-Entonces, ¿Pueden creer que están aquí?- preguntó el Robert- Entre cuarenta mil personas. Aquí están. Los 12 finales- hizo una pequeña pausa- Y uno de ustedes va a ganar-

Entonces Darren les dijo que mostraran aquella canción que habían estado practicando y les dio la gran noticia de que, quien ganara, podría tener un protagónico en el gran número de la semana y, mejor aún, una sesión privada con él. Entonces la música comenzó a sonar.

"Like a fool I went and stayed too long"

"Now I'm wondering if your love's still strong, Oh baby"

"Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!"

"Then that time I went and said goodbye"

"Now I'm back and not ashamed to cry, Oh baby"

"Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!"

"Seen a lot of things in this old world"

"When I touch them, they mean nothing, girl"

"Oh, baby, here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours!" Ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos vagaran para ver a aquel muchacho.

"Oooh baby, you set my soul on fire" Y él no pudo evitar pensar en ella al momento de decir esa corta frase.

"That's why I know you're my heart's only desire"

"Here I am, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours"

"Here I am baby, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours"

"Here I am baby, signed, sealed, delivered, I'm yours"

Darren no mencionó a ninguno de los dos, y al parecer, eso afectó un poco a la pelirroja, le aplaudió como todos, pero en su cara se podía ver una sombra de tristeza, nuevamente era rechazada, quizás porque aun era muy gorda para llamar la atención de algún chico, sobretodo uno como Darren.

Les hablaron de el número musical, no podría haber sido una mejor elección, "Firework" una canción asombrosa, y más aun tratándose de buscar a el personaje que ellos representarían en el programa, ella por un momento se detuvo a pensar en "qué quería ser" le pasó por la mente algo así como la rechazada, la marginada, pero no, tenía que ser algo más llamativo, ¿Qué tal algo que la destacara? Algo que tuviera que ver con la televisión o algo así, por supuesto. Una chica que sería perfecta para un comercial de shampoo, siempre estuvo orgullosa de su cabello, y esta era la forma de destacarse.

En cambio, él estaba relajado, vino a este lugar como una experiencia nueva, aun que claro, quería ganar a toda costa, pero no pensaba dejar que este pequeño percance le arruinara el día. Además él estaba seguro de que personaje representaría en Glee, lo que ha sido toda su vida, un chico que va a su propia manera, tranquilo y seguro. Sí, eso era.

Todos salieron de la sala para cambiarse de ropa e ir a la práctica de las coreografías, a penas se pusieron de pie Sam se quedó un segundo parado esperando a que Marissa se acercara a hablarle, pero ella estaba muy ensimismada, así que fue él quien se le acercó.

-¿Todo bien?- le susurró al oído provocando que ella pegara un respingo para luego volver a fijar su vista en el suelo, ahora ya dejando de caminar.

-Sí- logró articular pero él no estaba convencido, la rodeó con su brazo y juntos empezaron a caminar.

-Estás mal porque Darren no te mencionó, ¿Verdad?-

-¡No!- el alzó una ceja- Está bien, sí es por eso… es sólo que, siento que pude haber dado más de mí y no lo hice-

-Mira, yo estoy seguro de que llamaste su atención-

"_Como no hacerlo, soy una obesa que es imposible de no notar"_ pensó ella.

-Pero si te fijas, a los que nombró pues… tiene características físicas que resaltan, como Ellis. Pero eso no quita que tu resaltes por tu belle…- se detuvo en seco, ¿Iba a decir que ella resaltaba por su belleza?- Bueno… ¿Entiendes mi punto?- dijo ya tratando de cambiar el tema y alejarlo de su desliz.

-Sí… gracias Sam, eres genial- dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa, él se la regresó y un segundo después se separaron para ir cada quien a su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Entraron a una muy amplia sala donde estaban esperándolos Zack y Brooke, los saludaron y un segundo después él ya estaba dándoles indicaciones de que tendrían que hacer, les dijo que se ubicaran en tres filas, Marissa buscó a Samuel con la mirada, no quería sentirse sola ni hacer el ridículo como lo hizo en la tarea de la semana según ella, él la tomó de la mano y ambos se pusieron en la segunda fila.<p>

-Entonces- dijo Zack- Harán esto- y se puso a dar las indicaciones, que básicamente eran "A cap, a cap, a cap. Down, Down, Down"

Marissa se sintió un poco más segura al ver que no cometía tantos errores como creía que lo haría… o al menos no tantos como Bryce. Samuel giró su cabeza a la izquierda para ver como se sentía Marissa, quería que ella se relajara y disfrutara de esto en lugar de ponerse nerviosa, pero se sorprendió al ver como la muchacha estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a un punto fijo al frente, ¿Qué estará pensando? Se preguntaba él. Antes de poder tan siquiera hacerse una idea, Zack ya los estaba presionando nuevamente.

-Muy bien, terminamos- anunció- Pueden ir a cambiarse y luego deben ir a practicar su voz con Nikki-

Todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio en cuanto dijo eso y con rapidez se fueron de ese salón, aun que por algún motivo, Marissa no lo hizo, estaba aun parada mirando hacia la nada.

-¿Ocurre algo?- le pregunta Zack.

-¿Cómo cree que…? ¿Cómo cree que lo hice?-

-Pues yo diría que bastante bien, tienes gracia para moverte y acatas bien las instrucciones-

-¿En verdad?-

-La verdad es que sí. Pero mejor ya vete, no querrás llegar tarde-

-Sí, muchas gracias- y tras decir eso se dio media vuelta y cruzó el umbral de la puerta para ir hasta su cuarto.

* * *

><p>Todos entraron a la sala de espera del estudio de grabación esperando a que Nikki llegara. La pelirroja no podía más de los nervios, no quería volver a arruinarlo como al principio del día. Él notó eso así que se paró frente a ella y la tomó de la mano haciéndola caminar hasta estar frente al piano, la sentó en el taburete y él se puso a su lado, comenzó a tocar una linda melodía que, al instante, logró calmarla.<p>

-¿Desde hace cuánto tocas el piano?- preguntó ella.

-Desde muy pequeño, siempre fui bien dado a la música- dijo él con calma.

-Tocas… es maravilloso- susurró.

-Me alegra saber que estás más calmada-

-Me ayudas mucho en ese ámbito- ambos rieron.

Entones Nikki entró a la sala.

* * *

><p>-No te pongas nerviosa, sólo déjalo fluir-<p>

-Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to star again?- trató de concentrarse, pero su mente estaba en otro lado. Estaba junto a Samuel en aquella banqueta del piano, escuchando aquella hermosa melodía…

-Suena lindo, pero necesito que expreses tus emociones. ¿Qué quieres decir con esas palabras? Parece que sólo estás cantando- ella asintió. ¿Se había sentido así antes? Por supuesto que sí, toda su vida en la escuela. Trató de recordar eso, ¿Cómo se siente?, ¿Qué ocurre? Entonces tomó aire y volvió a cantar.

-Do you ever feel like a plastic bag drifting through the wind wanting to star again?- esta vez, sintiendo cada palabra, tal y como se había sentido anteriormente.

-¡Ya lo tienes!- clamó ella- Muy bien Marissa- ella sólo pudo sonreír y retirarse en silencio.

Cuando salió al primero que buscó con la vista fue a Samuel, lo encontró echado en uno de los sillones jugando con su cabello, la mirada de ella vagó hasta una mesa que estaba llena de comida, recordó que no había comido en todo el día y ya eran cerca de las dos de la tarde, todos estaban un poco retrasados, quizás si probaba un pequeño bocado… ¡No! ¿Acaso no era ya lo suficientemente obesa? Era terrible tener que cargar con eso, desvió su vista y se sentó junto a Samuel, él la haría pensar en algo que no fuera la comida, él siempre la lograba distraer. Un rato después, Nikki salió del estudio.

-Ya terminamos por hoy, pueden ir a comer- esas eran las palabras que Marissa tanto temía, no quería, no quería y no quería. La comida era mala, las calorías eran malas. Ella no quería engordar… no quería.

Todos caminaron hasta la cafetería, ella estaba muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban, tenía el pulso fallándole, su garganta se secó, no sabía qué hacer, y se sintió peor aun al ver que la comida del día era pizza, ¿No podían haber elegido algo peor? Era la última de la fila para servirse, cogió sólo una rebanada y al ser la última, para su suerte, sólo quedaban los pedazos más pequeños. Buscó la mesa más apartada y antes de sentarse tomó un montón de servilletas, le dio una mordida a la rebanada de pizza y escupió en una servilleta el contenido de su boca y lo guardó en su bolso.

"_Eso es, piensa que estás haciendo lo correcto"_ se repitió.

Entonces, cuando ya estaba guardando la cuarta mordida pudo notar como cuatro personas se sentaban en su misma mesa.

-¿Por qué tan sola?- la preguntó Cameron mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Yo…- no sabía que responder. Samuel, al notar que ella no sabía que decir, cambió de tema.

-Y, ¿Ya saben que van a ser para el video?-

-Sí- dijo Hannah emocionada- Yo seré "El payaso de la clase"- Marissa le susurró un "gracias" al muchacho quien simplemente le sonrió. Y entre tanta conversación nadie se dio cuenta de que Marissa no volvió a echarse un bocado a la boca.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de las chicas estaban todas sentadas en uno de los sillones que habían, entonces Emily sacó a relucir el tema más "popular" entre la mayoría de ellas.<p>

-¿A quién de los chicos encuentras más atractivo?- pregunte ella. A Marissa no le llamaba mucho la atención ese tema así que sólo dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de McKynleigh.

-Definitivamente a Damian- contesta Hannah.

-No, yo creo que Matheus- acota Ellis.

-Debe ser porque él está a tu "altura"- dijo Lindsay ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de Ellis.

-A ver, y tú sabionda- le responde en mal tono- ¿A quién encuentras más guapo?-

-Por supuesto que a Samuel- eso hizo que Marissa despertara de su ensimismamiento, enderezó la espalda y abrió mucho los ojos, sintió algo extraño en su interior.

-¿Qué te ocurre Marissa?- le dice Lindsay- ¿Te mordió un perro o algo?-

-¿Tienes que ser tan ácida siempre?- le pregunta Ellis lo cual hizo que se cambiara el tema tornándose en una disputa entre ellas dos.

* * *

><p>En el cuarto de los chicos, obviamente, estaban discutiendo sobre "quien es la chica más candente"<p>

-Lindsay- contesta Bryce sin dudar.

-Definitivamente- le apoya Matheus.

-Opino que la más atrayente es… Marissa- dice Alex y eso hizo que Samuel pegara un respingo.

-Sí, yo opino lo mismo- dice Cameron.

-Yo igual- responde Damian…- ¿Tú qué opinas Sam?- él se quedó callado, la respuesta era obvia, Marissa, ella sí que era atrayente, bonita, inteligente… todo un sueño. Pero si lo decía podrían pensar que quizás le gustaba. Entonces mejor decir a otra chica.

-Lindsay- mintió, y se sintió mal por mentir, pero en el fondo, sabía que es y siempre será Marissa.

* * *

><p>Ya era el momento de grabar, Erik se presentó con todos, dejándoles asombrados por los mucho videos musicales de artistas tan famosos que había dirigido, todo estaba listo. Momento de partir.<p>

-Entonces Marissa, tú partes cantando mientras caminas por el pasillo, al llegar a la curva te giras pero sin dejar de mirar a este frente- le dice él.

-Sí- contesta ella.

-Entonces es cuando entras tu Samuel, apareces por el pasillo y miras hacia todos lados como buscando algo-

-Bien-

Entonces comenzaron a grabar, primero ella, hizo todo lo posible por recordar cómo se sentía y cómo tenía que expresarse a través de su voz, entonces se aleja de la cámara y él entra en el recuadro, pero no pudo evitar voltear a verla.

-Y… ¡Corte!- ambos se voltearon a verlo- No sé porque te detuviste a mirarla pero me gustó, así que trata de repetirlo- él lanzó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras ella se preguntaba "¿Me miró?" "De seguro porque luzco horrible"- Ahora Marissa, ven, te necesitamos para la toma con Bryce. Tu puedes descansar- dijo apuntando a Samuel, pero él decidió seguirlos, quería ver qué clase de toma sería esa- Entonces, él te toma de la mano, tu caminas hasta allá y te luces como puedas mientras Emily se va lanzándole una mirada de "jódete"-

-Muy bien- entonces comienzan a filmar, ella se acerca y se arregla el cabello, después de todo, su personaje sería una futura modelo de comerciales de shampoo. Pero Sam no podía evitar sentir algo extraño al ver como Bryce la sujetaba por la cintura, se sentía molesto, no le agradaba para nada.

-Ahora vengan todos para la parte grupal- entonces todos se posicionan, y comienzan, una pose, segunda pose, tercera pose… sus manos se rozan por accidente en el ensayo y ella no puede evitar quedarse paralizada- ¡Corte! Marissa, ¿Qué pasó?-

-Nada, nada. Sólo… me distraje-

-No puedes permitir que se repita. ¡Vamos de nuevo!-

* * *

><p>Ya habían visto el video, y estaban todos sentados en la habitación de los chicos, pensando en quien estaría en "los últimos tres" los nervios corrían y el aire estaba ultra tenso. Algunos creían que todos lo hicieron bien, y eso es lo que trataban de pensar todos, pero habían algunos que tenían muchas dudas, como Marissa, quien estaba literalmente temblando. Samuel se dio cuenta de ello, de lo nerviosa que estaba, así que tomó su mano entre las suyas y la acarició lentamente, se giró para verla y la vio sonreír, ella se acercó un poco y dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro de él, eso sí que la tranquilizaba.<p>

Él se sentía en competencia, como todos, lo único que quería era ganar y no estar en los últimos tres, pero algo en su interior le hacía querer que Marissa tampoco estuviera entre los últimos tres, quería que ella se quedara más tiempo, que pudieran hablar más, conocerse. Esto era una competencia, pero con ella, no sentía que lo fuera.

* * *

><p>Ya era el momento, nombrarían a los peores.<p>

El ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca, no sabían qué hacer ni qué decir, simplemente estaban parados allí, esperando a que les llegara la bala.

Entonces entraron ellos, hablando de que la semana se basaba en la individualidad, para mostrar porqué eran únicos y que dieran un personaje para Glee.

Y todo parte, comenzaron a decir nombres.

Cameron

Lindsay

Matheus

Alex

Emily

Samuel

Todos ellos estaban entre los mejores, se podía relajar sabiendo que ya no peligraban, lentamente se fueron retirando del lugar, dejando a los siguientes con aun más duda e inseguridad. Todos se tomaron de las manos.

McKynleigh

Hannah

Marissa

-Tienes mucho trabajo por hacer pero… las tres son llamadas de vuelta- entonces se retiraron como si hubieran sido salvadas de ir al infierno.

* * *

><p>Las tres chicas entraron a la sala de los chicos, todos los que estaban previamente allí se pusieron de pie y abrazaron a las recién llegadas, se alegraban porque ellas se habían salvado, todos se pusieron a hablar de cómo les estaría yendo a los tres que se presentarían esta noche, pasaron casi dos horas hablando de ellos y de quien querían que se quedara.<p>

Marissa estaba mareada, no sabía bien porqué, lentamente se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño, se mojó la cara con agua fría y se vio en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras enormes, las mejillas hundidas y estaba muy pálida, no le había ocurrido algo así nunca. Sintió que se iba a caer, lentamente abrió la puerta del baño y apenas dio un paso sus piernas flaquearon, pero antes de tocar el piso, alguien la detuvo.

-Sabes, creo que me estoy volviendo un experto en esto de atraparte- rió él mientras ella se trataba de estabilizar.

-Gracias- dijo ya parándose bien- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno, vine a concursar por un papel en la serie de televisión-

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- dijo riendo.

-Te demorabas mucho en salir y pensé que quizás te había pasado algo-

-O sea que, te preocupaste por mí-

-Sí. Digo no. Digo sí. Digo…- ella estalló en carcajadas, en verdad la cara que él tenía le hacía mucha gracia y más aun la forma en la que reaccionó- Mejor… volvamos con el grupo- ella le sonrió y ambos fueron hasta la sala donde todos los miraron.

-¿De qué tanto se reían?- preguntó Emily con picardía.

-De nada- dijeron al unísono.

* * *

><p>Entonces los tres nominados volvieron al salón principal, todos los llenaron de preguntas, ¿Qué pasó?, ¿Qué hicieron? También no faltaron los abrazos y las palabras de apoyo.<p>

-La lista ya está colgada- anunciaron.

Todos abrazaron a los que se podrían ir, no querían tener que despedirse pero, uno de ellos, ya no estaría más allí. Uno por uno los tres últimos fueron pasando para ver la lista fatal, la que les diría quien se iría para no volver.

Los hicieron pasar a todos para despedirse. Bryce fue quien no logró seguir adelante, todos lo lamentan, pero saben que es una competencia, que alguien se tendría que ir, y a pesar de que es difícil hay que aceptarlo.

Como último recuerdo de su participación en este lugar, cantó un solo en "Keep Holding On" donde Marissa dejó salir un par de lágrimas, por tristeza y en cierta forma porque se acabó la presión por el momento pero podría volver a azotarla por su mala interpretación, Sam lo notó, y lentamente movió su mano para entrelazarla con la de ella, dándole a entender que todo estaba bien. Que él haría que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Hay, se que no hay palabras para decir lo mucho que lo siento por no haber actualizado antes, pero he de decir que mi depresión y mi anorexia están peor que nunca, me duele todo y no he tenido ganas de nada, pero hoy me sentí como inspirada y decidí seguir esta historia, lamento mucho haberla dejado tanto tiempo, pero espero que me perdonen y que les guste el capitulo :)<strong>


	3. Theatricality

**Capítulo 3: Theatricality**

* * *

><p>"<em>Lo logré"<em> se repite ella tras despertarse a las cuatro de la mañana al sonar su reloj. Cabe notar que esta frase tiene dos grandes significados. El primero, pasó a la segunda semana, logró surgir adelante y estaba segura de que esta vez no se quedaría atrás ni peligraría como la vez pasada. Y el segundo, en absolutamente toda la semana, no había probado bocado, eso era un gran logro, haber pasado todo este tiempo sin sucumbir ante la tentación de la comida, tener las excusas y las artimañas para no tragar nada, todo eso era su gran logro. Pero de seguro se están preguntando ¿Por qué su despertador sonó a las cuatro de la mañana?

Ella con paso sordo se levantó de la cama, se vistió con ropa que a grandes bruces se notaba que era unas tres tallas más grandes que la suya, caminó con silencio hasta la puerta pero al momento de abrirla esta hizo un gran chirrido, un segundo después alguien habló.

-¿A dónde vas Marissa?- pregunta Ellis adormilada.

-Al baño… sólo al baño- dice nerviosa tratando de que no se notara entre la tenue luz que ella ya estaba vestida. Pudo notar como la chica se revuelve en su cama y continúa durmiendo. La pelirroja lanza un suspiro y sale con sigilo del lugar.

"_Vamos Marissa. Hoy, serán tres horas"_ entonces se echó a correr tan rápido como pudo, sin importarle lo vacías y peligrosas que podían estar las calles a esa hora, sólo corría sin sentir, esperando con ansias a que terminaran esas tres horas para poder descansar triunfante, saber que después de toda esa maratón habría perdido uno que otro gramo. (He ahí la respuesta a la pregunta)

* * *

><p>Cuando la alarma de su celular volvió a sonar supo que por fin había terminado. Ahora la calle estaba más poblada, pasaban más autos y algunas personas ya estaban caminando hasta sus trabajos. Ella entró al lugar, luego a su cuarto y ya ahora con más tranquilidad, por pensar que es más normal levantarse a esa hora, fue en dirección al baño y se dio una larga ducha. Al salir se vistió rápidamente para darse cuenta de que no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer.<p>

-Genial- refunfuñó abriendo la puerta de la habitación para salir, pensaba en qué podría hacer, y se lamentaba no haber corrido más tiempo, pero si salía ahora entre que volviera ya todos se abrían levantado…

"_Aun que podría…"_

Antes de que pudiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa dio un mal paso haciéndolo caer, pero al estar frente a una pared su cabeza terminó chocando contra esta, ahogó un pequeño grito y se sujetó la parte golpeada con ambas manos mientras apretaba sus ojos y recostaba su espalda en la pared.

"_¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan torpe?"_ se repetía una y otra vez, oyó como una puerta se abría y abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como alguien se arrodillaba a su lado pero su vista estaba nublada así que al principio no reconoció quien era.

-¡Marissa! ¿Qué te pasó?- pregunta él muy preocupado mientras la sujetaba por los hombros.

-Nada… sólo me caí- respondió tratando de sonar tranquila y de obviar el terrible dolor que sentía aun que ya estuviera amainando.

-Estás…- el restiró las manos de la joven de su cabeza para ver cómo estaban todas ensangrentadas y en su coronilla había una mata de pelo toda revuelta manchada de carmín- ¡Estás sangrando!-

-Baja la voz- le dice casi susurrando- No querrás despertar a todos-

-Bueno- dijo ya bajando la voz y diciendo casi con sorna- Estás sangrando- para ese entonces ella ya había recuperado su vista y pudo ver la cara de preocupación que él tenía. Se miró las manos.

-Oh… voy a…- se puso de pie con dificultad con la espalda aun recargada en la pared- Me voy a lavar las manos- trató de dar un paso al frente pero se sintió muy mareada, movió sus brazos a los costados como tratando de hacer equilibrio y antes de que pudiera caer él le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, ella instintivamente pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello- Lo siento- dijo apartando sus manos, pero él no la soltó.

-Vamos- dijo dando un paso al frente.

-Puedo sola Sam… en verdad-

-Pero yo te quiero ayudar- le sonrió haciendo que ella aceptara, silenciosamente caminaron hasta el baño que quedaba en el pasillo, encendieron la luz y ella se afirmó del lavamanos, se arremangó la remera y dejó que el agua fría corriera sobre sus manos. Él estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta vigilando que no le fuera a pasar nada, pronto se acercó y mojó su mano con el agua para colocarla sobre la herida de la muchacha quien, al principio, puso una cara de dolor al sentir el frío y la presión pero luego de un rato se sintió aliviada.

-Gracias-

-Cuando quieras- le susurró en el oído haciendo que se le cortara la respiración, él bajó la mano que tenía sobre la cabeza de la muchacha hasta llegar a su cintura y rodearla con ambos brazos mientras dejaba descansar su frente en el hombro de esta. Ella sentía como los nervios afloraban por su cuerpo, se sentía bien, muy a gusto, pero muy nerviosa. Observó el reflejo de la escena en el espejo, le pareció lindo, ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Él no sabía bien por qué había hecho eso, de dónde salió ese arrebato, esa necesidad de sentirla cerca, sólo sabía que ese momento era perfecto. O al menos lo fue hasta que oyeron a alguien carraspear detrás de ellos. Al instante ambos dieron un respiro y se giraron para observar quien era.

-¡Lindsay!- chilló la pelirroja- ¿Qué haces…? Quiero decir, ¿Quieres…? Quiero decir… hola- soltó una nerviosa risilla.

-Hola Marissa, hola Sam- dijo con una falsa sonrisa- Pareciera como si hubieras cometido un crimen, estás toda ensangrentada-

-Yo… no hice nada malo, te lo juro, sólo…-

-Tuvo un accidente- la interrumpe Samuel mientras tomaba a Marissa de la mano- Todo tuyo Lindsay- dijo al momento en que salieron del baño, caminaron hasta el salón, ambos se sentaron en el sillón pero él tomó a la muchacha de los hombro para que se fuera recostando hasta que su cabeza quedara descansando en las piernas del muchacho, ella cerró los ojos mientras él le acariciaba aquella mata de pelo con sangre- ¿Te sientes mejor?-

-De alguna forma tu siempre me haces sentir mejor- dice sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Nadie podía creer cuando Idina Menzel entró al lugar. Más que un personaje de Glee, que eso de por sí ya era completamente impresionante, estaban frente a una gran artista de Broadway, la Bruja del Oeste de Wicked. Era increíble poder estar frente a ella. Todos se pusieron en posición, listos para mostrar su teatralidad, entonces las luces se encendieron y todo comenzó.<p>

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah!"

"Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!"

"Want your bad romance"

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance"

"I want your ugly, I want your disease, I want your everything, as long as it's free"

"I want your love, love-love-love, I want your love"

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand, I want you leather studded kiss in the scene"

"And I want your love, love-love-love, I want your love"

"You know that I want you, and you know that I need you, I want a bad, your bad romance"

"I want your loving, and I want your revenge, you and me could write a bad romance"

"I want your loving, all your love is revenge, you and me could write a bad romance"

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh! Caught in a bad romance"

"Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh! Caught in a bad romance" realmente ella trató de ponerle emoción, sentimiento. Ella tenía el último verso y quería que fuera especial, quería hacerlo bien esta semana.

"Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance"

La segunda persona que Idina mencionó fue a Samuel. Es increíble lo feliz que hizo eso a Marissa, saber que él logró destacar, eso la alegró, casi tanto como para que no le importara que nuevamente ella no fuera tomada en cuenta, casi lo olvidó, pero no. Por supuesto que la aplaudió a Alex, y le encantó la idea de que representaran "We Are Not Gonna Take It" pero le hubiera encantado haber podido ser más que sea nombrada, saber que lo hizo bien.

-Entonces, prepárense para practicar la coreografía- y tras decir eso él e Idina se retiraron del lugar siendo seguidos por todos. Pero nuevamente la pelirroja se quedó sentada, esta vez tratando de contener las lágrimas que afloraban a salir.

-¿Otra vez triste?- le pregunta mientras se sienta a su lado y la rodea con su brazo.

-Felicitaciones, estuviste cerca- ella se aparta un poco para verlo y brindarle una sonrisa, se pone de pie y está dispuesta a salir, pero él la toma de la mano haciéndola girar para luego rodearla con sus brazos, ella no pudo contenerse más, las lágrimas afloraron mojando la camisa de él.

-Se que lo harás genial en el video- le susurra mientras le acaricia el cabello- Sí que te lucirás-

* * *

><p>-5, 6, 7, 8 "We-Are-Not-Gonna-Take-It"- esta vez la coreografía era mucho más elaborada y apresurada, era muy fácil cometer cualquier error, todos estaban más nerviosos que nunca. Pero Marissa se sintió un poco mejor al ver que no era ella quien cometía los errores. Claro que no le gustaba que Ellis y Damian estuvieran así, pero le alegraba aquella superación personal.<p>

Lindsay estaba en su gran posición de arrogancia. Se ponía al frente y a cada rato decía "Síganme" como si ella fuera Zack y daba comentarios un tanto malos contra los demás. Claro que lo hacía bien, lo entendió rápido y presumía eso, pero todos creían que se estaba pasando de la raya.

Marissa se detuvo un segundo, respiró hondo y trató de repetir la coreografía, se dejó llevar en cada movimiento y trató de recordarlo todo a la perfección. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban todos mirándola, eso la puso algo nerviosa pero aun así no se detuvo.

-¡Eso es!- grita Brooke- Marissa ya lo tiene, véanla todos- eso la hizo sonreír mientras bailaba, esta vez no hacía el ridículo. Esta vez, todo estaba bajo control. Samuel no podía estar sonriendo con más ganas, verla así de feliz, así de confiada le hacía entender que realmente se estaba superando a si misma.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que se estaban demorando, habían muchos problemas en la mayoría de los chicos. Se hacía difícil seguirle el paso a los que iban más avanzados, pero lo seguro es que todos estaban dando lo más de si mismos. Cuando ya estaba más o menos lista la coreografía, Zack hizo que todos se sentaran para darles un anuncio.

-Probablemente no esté el día de la grabación- todos miraron con cara de expectación, no se esperaban eso- Pero Brooke estará allí… y si todos ustedes se ven horrible y estúpidos, los mataré- eso sí que los puso nerviosos, les dio una gran presión con una simple frase, en verdad eso era terrible- Ya pueden ir a comer-

Todos se retiraron felices, la verdad es que se estaban muriendo de hambre… todos me nos una. Ella estaba segura de que ya había usado todas sus excusas en estas dos semanas, en verdad ya no tenía nada que hacer. Podría decir que tiene el estómago revuelto… no, eso lo dijo ayer. Podría ser que…

-Creo que a mí me toca decirlo ahora- le dice tomándola por sorpresa- Felicitaciones- ella sonrió- Sabes, me gustaría…-

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta ella al darse cuenta de que él se quedó parado.

-Podríamos salir a almorzar- ahora fue ella quien se detuvo en seco.

"_Piensa en una excusa, piensa en una excusa"_

-Lo siento mucho pero… no tengo dinero- fue su pobre excusa.

-No, yo me refería a… yo te invito- dijo agachando la mirada- Lidsay me dijo que hay un buen restaurant aquí en la esquina, podríamos pasar el rato ahí y luego volver para ir con Nikki- ella no podía negarse, la verdad es que se moría de ganas de salir con él, de poder estar solos un rato y poder hablar, pero no quería verse obligada a comer.

-¿Lindsay te dijo?-

-Quería que fuéramos juntos pero… yo quiero ir contigo- le lanza una sonrisa.

-Seguro- dice sonriendo y haciéndole una seña para que siguieran caminando.

"_Sólo por hoy…"_

Cada quien va a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y se encuentran en el pasillo, salen del lugar sin que nadie los vea y caminan hasta el restaurant, es pequeño y poco iluminado, casi como una taberna de mala muerte, se ve sucio y mal atendido.

-¿Este es "el buen lugar" del que te habló Lindsay?- dice ella poniendo cara de horror al ver una cucaracha pasar a su lado.

-Sí… no se qué pasa con este lugar- se volteó a ver que en todos lados habían parejas manoseándose- ¿Qué te parece si mejor vamos al parque?- se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano para que ella haga lo mismo.

-A cualquier lugar que no sea aquí- dice riendo. Ambos salen y caminan hasta un pequeño parque de juegos que quedaba en frente, ella va hasta uno de los columpios y se sienta balanceándose ligeramente- No sé como un lugar tan terrible como ese puede estar tan cerca de un parque donde los niños juegan- sin que ella se diera cuenta él se puso detrás suyo y la comenzó a empujar para que ella comenzara a ir de atrás para adelante- ¿Qué haces?- dice riendo.

-Saco a flote a tu niña interior- él también comienza a reír. Pasan un rato en eso y luego ella se baja, ambos caminan hasta un gran árbol y se sientan bajo su sombra, el apoyado contra el árbol y ella apoyada en él mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Entonces él se da cuenta de algo extraño, cree sentir las costillas de la muchacha apegándose al dorso de sus brazos, frunce el ceño- Marissa-

-¿Qué pasa?- ella se preocupa un poco al sentir el tono de su voz, gira levemente la cabeza para verlo y siente que no viene nada bueno al ver su cara.

-¿Cuánto pesas?- ella puso una cara de horror al escuchar esa pregunta, no se la esperaba.

"_De seguro pensó que estoy gorda cuando me empujó en el columpio… quizás hizo mucho esfuerzo para moverme"_ aun que la verdad es que él se sorprendió de lo fácil que era empujarla.

-¿Por qué… por qué me preguntas eso?- dice nerviosa.

-Sólo… curiosidad- ella alzó una ceja- Es que te noto muy delgada-

-Ay, no bromees así Samuel- rió nerviosamente- A demás no tengo idea de cuánto peso, después de todo no soy de las que pesan frecuentemente- mintió- Y no tenemos ninguna báscula-

-Sí… perdóname por la pregunta- le sonríe y ella vuelve a mirar el frente dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Parecía calmada, pero por dentro estaba muy nerviosa, quizás dijo eso como excusa para que le sonsacara el alto peso que ella tenía, sólo por ser cortés dijo que estaba delgada y no gorda. Él se veía relajado, pero no lo estaba, estaba seguro de que en verdad estaba sintiendo sus costillas, que estaba muy delgada, quizás ella no se diera cuenta y fuera porque últimamente decía que se sentía muy enferma y había estado comiendo un poco menos, quizás sólo fuera coincidencia. Estaban los dos muy sumidos en sus pensamientos, pero ambos fueron sacados de ellos al oír sonar el celular la muchacha.

-¿Hola?- dice al reconocer el número de Emily.

-¡Marissa! ¡¿Dónde rayos estás?- gritó ella al otro lado de la línea.

-Tranquilízate, ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-

-¿Cómo que cuál es la emergencia? Nikki está pidiendo que ustedes pasen y no tenemos idea de dónde están-

-Ya vam… ¿Cómo que "ustedes"?-

-Vamos Marissa, es obvio que estás con Sam- la pelirroja se sonrojó y agradeció que no pudieran notarlo ahora.

-Bueno… ya vamos, estamos cerca- y colgó- Tenemos que volver, Nikki está preguntando por nosotros- él alzó una ceja y ella le mostró la hora con su celular, entonces se pusieron de pie y se fueron corriendo.

* * *

><p>Ya era momento de la filmación, todos se sorprendieron al ver el tipo de ropa que tendrían que usar, zapatos de plataforma gigantes, ropa brillante y mucho maquillaje. Realmente único.<p>

-Luces bien- le dice él al momento en que ella sale del camerino, pero eso sólo logra convencerlo más en creer que ella estaba muy delgada.

-Tu igual- ella toma una punta de la bufanda de plumas que él traía y le hizo cosquillas en la cara.

-¡Vamos chicos! Recuerden los ensayos- les dice Brooke y todos se ponen en posición.

-Samuel- le dice Erik mientras lo toma de la mano y lo lleva sobre el escenario- Te voy a poner a tocar la keytar, puedo obtener algo genial a cámara lenta-

-Seguro- se pasa una mano por el cabello y coge el instrumento. Él había tenido un par de problemas al estar con Nikki, para empezar, había llegado tarde, y más encima sentía como si su voz no diera para más, cometió un error tras otro y tuvo que repetir la misma frase una y otra vez. Se sentía en otro mundo al estar tan preocupado por la pelirroja, como si su cabeza se hubiera llenado con esa preocupación, y Nikki se daba cuenta de eso, por eso quiso averiguar que lo tenía en otro mundo.

_-¿Qué te ocurre Sam? Hoy luces preocupado por algo-_

_-Nada…-_

_-No creo que por nada estés así- ella le sonríe- Se honesto, no le diré a nadie-_

_-Estoy preocupado por Marissa- la rubia alzó una ceja- Es que… no lo sé-_

_-Yo también la he encontrado un poco rara últimamente-_

_-¿Te ha dicho algo?-_

_-No pero no hace falta para notar que algo le pasa- él simplemente guardó silencio- Creo que deberías salir y hablar con ella-_

_-¿Ahora?-_

_-Hagamos una última grabación y entonces podrás hacerlo- él sonrió y una vez trató de decir aquella frase. Salió del estudio y buscó con su vista a la aludida, la encontró sentada hablando como Emily. No la iba a interrumpir, quizás después pudieran hablar… quizás después._

Pero en lo que resta del día no había podido hablar con ella, con las prisas del video hasta ese entonces no había tenido tiempo. La vio cantar con emoción y fuerza, moverse con seguridad, en verdad ella ya estaba mejor, pero él sentía que había algo mal. Ya cuando terminó de grabar eso la vio a lo lejos, se acercó y le sonrió, estuvo a punto de hablar pero…

-¡Marissa!- le llama Erik- Te necesitamos para la escena de la cafetería- la toma de la mano y ella deja a Samuel con la palabra en la boca…- Entonces tu estarás sentada aquí- le pasa una bandeja con comida y la guía para que se siente- Hablas con Damian y miras a Alex cuando se siente- ella acata la orden y comienzan a grabar.

* * *

><p>En el dormitorio de las chicas todas estaban nerviosas, ninguna sentía que lo había hecho bien, claro, ninguna con excepción de Lindsay. Emily en particular estaba muy insegura, al principio se sentía bien pero luego los nervios afloraron, le mencionó a Ellis que parecía que ofendió a Brooke, y entonces, Lindsay le comentó todo lo que había hecho como atacándola. Entonces partió la pelea.<p>

Marissa no quería escuchar eso, no quería ver la pelea, así que sin decir nada salió al pasillo y allí se quedó, simplemente apoyada contra la pared dejando pasar el rato. Cuando ya estaba considerando volver a entrar, la puerta del cuarto de los chicos se abrió.

-Hey, Marissa- dice él sonriendo de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué haces aquí en el pasillo?-

-Nada Damian, sólo que… necesitaba un poco de aire-

-Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, íbamos a salir a la tienda de videos a arrendar una película-

-Creo que una chica que camina por la calle con cinco chicos a su lado no se ve muy bien- dijo riendo haciendo que él también riera.

-No seremos todos, sólo iremos Samuel y yo-

-Pues…-

-Vamos, dijiste que querías tomar aire, así platicamos un rato-

-Seguro- le dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Pero primero tienes que entrar un rato, aun no sabemos bien qué arrendar-

-Bien, ¿Seguro que no les molestará?-

-Seguro- ambos entraron, ella saludó débilmente haciendo que todos se giraran a verla- Chicos, Marissa nos va a ayudar a elegir la película-

-Ven, siéntate- le dice Cameron, ella camina hasta su lado y al momento de sentarse buscó a Samuel con su mirada, estaba pensativo pero se notaba que no era por la película, algo le preocupaba. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba alzó la vista y le lanzó una sonrisa un tanto forzada, ella se preguntaba qué le pasaba, nunca había sido tan frío con ella…

"_¿Será porque está frente a ellos? ¿Le doy vergüenza?"_ ella se sumió en sus pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de nada hasta que escuchó como Matheus alzaba la voz.

-¡No Alex!-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta la pelirroja algo preocupada, no quería que se armara otra pelea, estaba ahí para escapar de una.

-Es que definitivamente no vamos a arrendar "La Decisión de Sophie"- le contestó y ella se puso a reír.

-A ver genio- habla Alex ofendido- ¿Tú qué quieres alquilar?-

-"El Atajo"-

-Olvídalo-

-Oigan…- interrumpe Damian- ¿Qué tal "El Juego Del Miedo"…?- con excepción Marissa y de Samuel él logró captar la atención de todos- La pare siete- dijo de forma macabra, todos menos ellos dos asintieron- Entonces está decidido. Vamos chicos- tomó la mano de la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa- ¿Vienes Sam?- él alzó la vista dispuesto a decir que prefería no ir pero al darse cuenta de que Marissa iría, y de que Damian la estaba tomando de la mano, se puso de pie instantáneamente y caminó hasta la puerta- Volveremos pronto chicos- y tras decir eso los tres se fueron.

Al salir del lugar Samuel se dio cuenta de que Damian seguía sujetando la mano de la muchacha, subió la vista para verla a la cara, ella se giró levemente y lo vio alzar una ceja, entonces se dio cuenta y apartó su mano rápidamente, Damian la miró con intriga y ella se puso muy nerviosa, tanto que dio un paso en falso y terminó en el suelo. Instantáneamente Samuel se arrodilló junto a ella.

-Ya es la tercera vez que te veo en el suelo- le susurró al oído haciendo que ella se sonrojara- ¡Estás sangrando!-

-Eso ya me lo habías dicho- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-No bromeo-

-Tiene razón- lo apoya Damian- En verdad estás sangrando- él también se agachó para quedar a su altura. Ella sintió un algo entre frío y tibio sobre su pierna izquierda, la estiró un poco para poder ver bien, ellos tenían razón, estaba sangrando, pero no era una raspadura ni nada, se podía ver como un enorme pedazo de vidrio estaba clavado muy profundamente en su piel- Tenemos que ir a un hospital- dice preocupado.

-¡No!- responde ella. Odiaba los hospitales, la ponían nerviosa- Mejor… Damian puedes ir a rentar la película y… yo caminaré hasta la farmacia, compraré unas pinzas y problema resuelto-

-No esperarás que te deje sola-

-No estará sola, yo la voy a acompañar- le interrumpe Samuel.

-Pero, ¿Cómo puede pensar que esa película es importante ahora que pasó esto?- dice exasperándose.

-No vamos a defraudar a los chicos por este pequeño percance- ella le sonríe- Ve corriendo, antes de que tu llegues nosotros ya estaremos de regreso- el muchacho asintió y se puso a correr en dirección a la tienda de videos. La muchacha se trató de ponerse de pie pero sintió una enorme ola de dolor al intentar apoyarse en su pierna izquierda, puso una mueca en su cara y apretó los ojos, al parecer su plan no estaba funcionando. Él la levantó sujetándola de las piernas y la espalda y comenzó a caminar mientras la cargaba- ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces?-

-Te llevo a la farmacia-

-No tienes porqué cargarme- dice sonrojada- Puedo yo sola-

-No es cierto, lo intentaste y no podías… necesitabas ayuda…-

-Y tú me la diste. Gracias-

-Pasa tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, no quiero que te caigas de nuevo- dijo riendo, ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y escondió su cabeza en el pecho del joven, ella no lo pudo ver, pero él sonreía. Pronto llegaron a una pequeña farmacia que estaba prácticamente vacía, el muchacho caminó hasta donde estaba uno de los trabajadores.

-Buenos días jóvenes, ¿Qué necesitan?- preguntó.

-Nosotros…-

-¿Preservativos?-

-¡No!- chilló la muchacha sonrojándose enormemente al igual que el joven- Quiero decir… tuve un accidente-

-¿Apósitos?-

-No- en verdad la pelirroja estaba comenzando a odiar a ese señor- Yo…- buscó con la vista a Samuel, en verdad necesitaba ayuda, él la miró y luego alzó la vista para hablarle al hombre.

-Buscamos pinzas, una venda y alcohol- el señor va a buscar lo que le pidieron sin decir palabra.

-¿Alcohol?- pregunta la muchacha con cara de horror.

-No esperaras a que se te infecte, ¿Verdad?-

-No, pero… el eso arde mucho- hizo un puchero que le sacó una sonrisa. El encargado volvió con lo pedido y lo metió en una bolsa, la joven sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se llevaron las cosas hasta una banca de aquel parque en el que habían estado el otro día, el dejó en la banca y se sentó a su lado, con delicadeza tomó su pierna y la estiró dejándola sobre las suyas, rebuscó en la bolsa y sacó las pinzas.

-Quizás te duela un poco-

-No importa- le sonrió- Confío en ti- abrió el paquete y lentamente fue quitando un enorme trozo de vidrio que estaba clavado en su pierna mientras ella cerraba sus puños para no quejarse, la sangre volvió a fluir y él trató de ver si había algún otro fragmento, al no encontrar ninguno pasó al siguiente paso. Sacó la pequeña botellita de alcohol y ella puso cara de horror, pero asintió. Él abrió el frasquito y dejó caer el líquido sobre su pierna mientras lo esparcía por sobre la herida con su mano, ella no pudo evitar soltar un quejido de dolor, él la miró y le dio un mirada de apoyo mientras seguía limpiando la herida. Ya al último tomó la venda y con cuidado fue cubriendo la herida, dentro de poco había terminado y a pesar de que la venda tenía partes ensangrentadas ya todo estaba bien- Gracias- él le sonrió- ¿Volvamos?- antes de que ella intentara ponerse de pie él la volvió a levantar- Ya puedo sola-

-No me quiero arriesgar- ambos rieron y comenzaron a volver- Oye…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿No que no tenías dinero?- eso la puso nerviosa.

-Es que… no tenía. Quiero decir, creía que no tenía, que tendría que sacar un poco del banco o algo así. Pero hoy encontré entre mis cosas un poco de dinero- soltó una nerviosa risilla, él simplemente siguió caminando. Cuando cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de los chicos se dieron cuenta de que Damian aun no llegaba y que todas las chicas estaban en ese cuarto, todos se voltearon a verlos.

-¿Están casados o algo así?- pregunta Alex con picardía mientras todos observan con la boca abierta.

-¡No es lo que piensan!- se apresura a decir ella.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas que están tan acarameladitos?- dice Lindsay con algo de disgusto.

-Tuvo un accidente- dice él mientras ella estira su pierna izquierda para que todos observen la venda ensangrentada.

-¡¿Qué te pasó?- preguntaron Emily y Cameron al unísono. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, Damian entró en la habitación agitando la película en el aire.

-Tenias razón Marissa, llegaste antes que yo- todos rieron logrando relajar el ambiente- Bueno, ¡Vamos a ver la película!- dijo con emoción haciendo que todos se pusieran de pie con alaridos de alegría, algunos fueron a preparar palomitas de maíz y otros se encargaron de traer un montón de almohadas para sentarse frente a la televisión, Samuel dejó a Marissa en el sillón y se sentó a su lado, ella descansó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho y él le acarició el cabello.

-Si puedes soportar esto- le susurró él en el oído- De seguro puedes afrontar lo que queda de esto con una sonrisa-

* * *

><p>Llegó el momento.<p>

Todos se sentían bien al saber que creían que lo habían hecho bien, eso los relajó, pero no del todo porque, después de todo, esta es una competencia, y alguien se tiene que ir. Entonces comenzaron a dar nombres.

Alex

Cameron

Marissa

Samuel

Lindsay

-Todos ustedes vuelven a ser llamados-

Ella no pudo evitar llevarse las manos a la boca y poner una enorme sonrisa. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡No había peligrado ni nada parecido! Él la tomó de la mano y juntos se retiraron, peor a penas estuvieron fuera de vista (y de cámara) ella lo abrazó con ganas sintiendo que no podía ser más feliz.

-Te dije que lo lograrías- le susurró. Y ambos caminaron hasta la habitación de las chicas a la espera de los siguientes en llegar. Ella aun cojeaba un poco al caminar pero él siempre estaba para ayudarla así que no se le hizo gran problema llegar hasta el cuarto y sentarse, él la rodeó con su brazo y esperaron. Sólo esperaron.

Entonces vieron entrar a Hannah, Damian y Emily. Marissa prácticamente corrió a abrazar a la morena, en verdad le alegraba mucho que ella se quedara, y no le importó el dolor de su pierna, sólo fue y la abrazó, se sentaron juntas y escucharon la canción irlandesa de Damian, eso relajó mucho el ambiente antes de que comenzaron a hablar de las posibilidades de McKynleigh, Ellis y Matheus, y como era de esperarse, Lindsay creía que sería la pequeña quien tendría que irse… lástima que tuviera razón.

Pero a la pelirroja le pareció realmente admirable como ella lo afrontó. "De 40.000 personas fui una de los 12… y luego una de los 11" eso en verdad le pareció increíble, poder pensar eso a pesar de que se tendría que ir, ella no estaba segura de "que tan noble" podría ser ella si llegara ese momento, pero tampoco quería pensarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>well well well, ¡El capitulo mas largo que he escrito en mi vida! mas les vale que les guste, eh? jajaja no, es broma, son libres de dar su juicio, la verdad es que estaba esperando a que me llegara un review para subir el siguiente capitulo, a penas me llego uno me puse a escribir, y ahora (dos dias despues) subo este capitulo que ojala les guste. Ahora me pongo a trabajar en mi otra historia "How Thin Do You Want Me?" que igual es sobre esta pareja pero ambientada en la escuela... y les dejo el link de mi video mas reciente sobre ellos dos :)<strong>

**/watch?v=AjUmDODOq7k**

**ciudense :D**


	4. Me And A Gun

**Capítulo 4: Me And A Gun**

* * *

><p>Ella sabía que ese era un día especial, por eso mismo se levantó nuevamente a las cuatro de la mañana y, esta vez sin despertar a nadie, salió a correr. La verdad es que había tenido grandes problemas para hacerlo debido a la herida de su pierna, le dolía a cada paso que daba pero a ella no le importaba, todo valía con tal de ser delgada, ¿No? Ya cuando la alarma de su reloj sonó unos cuantos minutos antes de las ocho ella se detuvo frente a una pequeña tienda, miró por la vitrina algo que le fuera a gustar a la cumpleañera, al final encontró una remera bastante linda, y sin mencionar barata, la compró y con aun más velocidad volvió para que nadie sospechara que había salido.<p>

Guardó la remera entre sus cosas y fue hasta el baño, se dio una larga y tortuosa ducha de agua fría, ¿Alguna vez habían oído que el agua fría ayuda a tonificar la piel? Pues eso había llegado a los oídos de la pelirroja. Ya al salir se colocó unos jeans que ya le quedaban un poco más sueltos y una remera que se le deslizaba por el hombro (cosa que antes no pasaba) respiró hondo y caminó hasta la habitación de las chicas, dio un suspiro, se echó el cabello para atrás y cogió la bolsa con la blusa que había comprado, volvió a inhalar hondo y saltó sobre la cama de una de sus compañeras quien pegó un ligero grito.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Lindsay!- le dice la pelirroja con su mejor sonrisa.

-Me asustaste- le responde riendo y haciendo que todas las chicas despertaran.

-Ten, abre tu regalo- le entregó la detallada bolsa y la cumpleañera la abrió, al ver aquella prenda abrió la boca.

-Marissa… tú… ¿Me compraste esto?-

-Sí- responde nerviosa- ¿Tiene algo de malo?-

-Todo lo contrario. Es como si me hubieras leído la mente- concluye sonriente mientras todas las demás se acercan a la cama de Lindsay y comienzan a cantar un entonado "feliz cumpleaños"

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Fantástico!"<em> piensa ella con sarcasmo mientras se muerde el labio inferior _"De chocolate, ¿No podían elegir una más calórica?"_

-Ven acá y trae tu plato- le dice Alex sonriendo mientras se dispone a cortar otro trozo de pastel.

-No Alex, no pudo… yo… yo. Soy alérgica al chocolate- concluye feliz por haber dado una excusa tan buena, ahora estaba librada de comer cualquier cosa que implicara chocolate. Y dicho eso caminó unos pasos para atrás hasta darse media vuelta e ir en dirección a su habitación, había algo que tenía que hacer, algo que no se podía posponer.

Al pasar por el pasillo pudo descubrir cómo Lindsay estaba parada frente a Samuel acercándose cada vez más mientras él simplemente estaba recostado en la pared.

-¿No me vas a dar algún regalo de cumpleaños Sammy?-

No pudo seguir viendo esa escena, era terrible, no lo aguantaba pero, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto? Con un poco de impaciencia entró al baño de los dormitorios y cerró la puerta, buscó con su mirada aquel objeto cuadrado de color blanco que iba a definir su estado de ánimo del día, caminó hasta estar frente a él, se sacó los zapatos y con los ojos cerrados se subió. Lentamente fue abriendo sus párpados para ver que decía…

"_44 kilos… o sea que en estas dos semanas bajé 4… no está tan mal, pero podría haberlo hecho mejor. Si no me hubiera caído podría haber hecho más ejercicio pero esta herida me lo impidió… claro Marissa, échale a esa herida la culpa de tu fracaso"_

Se bajó de la báscula y sin mirar atrás salió del baño.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué les parece si salimos a cenar para celebrar el cumpleaños de Lindsay?- propone Damian.<p>

-Pero… ya lo celebramos, ¿No?- dice la pelirroja nerviosa, lo último que quería era salir y sufrir- Hasta comimos pastel…- claro que ella no comió, ya lo sabemos, pero no podía decir eso, y se le preguntaran, Alex sabía su excusa.

-Sí pero, vamos, la vida es corta y así pasamos un buen rato- todos asintieron, no le quedó más opción que aceptar igualmente- Bien, será a un restaurant elegante, de comida gourmet, así que prepárense-

Todos se dirigieron a los respectivos cuartos. Marissa pudo ver cómo las demás chicas sacaban unos hermosos vestidos que las hacían ver maravillosas, sobre todo Lindsay… un ceñido y corto vestido celeste sin tirantes, la hacía parecer como una modelo, no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola.

"_Voy a parecer una imbécil a su lado… no tengo nada que me quede bien"_

Rebuscó entre sus cosas sin saber que ponerse, al fondo de su maleta encontró un vestido azul, no tenía tiempo de buscar algo más, todas las demás estaban listas. Pensó en ir al baño a cambiarse pero todas lo habían hecho allí mismo, entonces no tenía opción, se sacó la remera y luego los jeans, alzó la vista y pudo ver a todas observándola.

-¿Ocurre algo?- todas ellas sí creían que ocurría algo, pero claro, no le iban a decir, así que simplemente negaron con la cabeza. Ella se colocó el vestido, era ceñido hasta la cintura y luego caía libremente hasta llegar a la altura de las rodillas. Entonces todas salieron para darse cuenta de que los muchachos ya las estaban esperando. Todos se la quedaron mirando a la muchacha pero nadie decía nada…

-Bueno…- comienza Damian- Mejor apresurémonos o perderemos la reserva- y todos comienzan a caminar hasta la salida, pero ella se queda atrás sin notar que todos se retiraban, se quedó pensando en porqué se le habían quedado mirando, ¿O era su imaginación?

-Creo que no deberías quedarte atrás- le dice él tomándola de la mano haciendo que ella de un respingo, lentamente hace que ella gire para observarla bien haciendo que su cabello y su vestido movieran con gracia, pero él sólo comprobó lo que creía- Te vez… muy bonita- le susurró al oído, ella sólo logra agachar su cabeza, todos la habían mirado raro hoy, hasta él, y eso era lo que menos quería.

"_De seguro me veo ridícula"_ al salir se miró por un instante en el vidrio de la puerta de entrada, ya veía que estaba mal, el vestido le dejaba los hombros descubiertos haciendo que todos notaran sus clavículas _"Mis hombros están muy llenos de grasa… eso se ve mal"_, sus brazos al estar descubiertos se notaba que les faltaban músculo _"De seguro notaron que mis brazos están flácidos"_, tenía muy hundidas sus mejillas _"Y lo más probable es que todos se dieron cuenta de mi papada"_. Tomó se cabello y lo dejó caer por el hombro izquierdo, se dio media vuelta y observó su espalda, sus omóplatos resaltaban y su espina dorsal se marcaba_ "¿Por qué tienen que formarse esas capas de grasa?... es injusto"_

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunta al ver como la chica se observa a si misma y a la vez él se sorprendió al ver su columna.

-¡Nada!- pega un ligero gritillo y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Lindsay apareció y cogió a Sam de la mano.

-Vamos Sammy, no querrás perder la reserva, ¿Verdad?- y dicho eso lo comenzó a jalar hasta llegar con el grupo, la pelirroja sólo los siguió con lentitud.

"_Claro, lo olvidaba, ellos ahora son novios…"_ había dos cosas que le costaba creer, la primera, ¿Cómo ella iba a poder compararse con Lindsay? Junto a ella no tenía la más mínima posibilidad, y la segunda, ¿Por qué rayos ella estaba buscando estar en el lugar de Lindsay? _"Quiero decir… no es que él me guste, pero pensé que siendo tan amable conmigo quizás… de seguro fue amable por compasión"_ pero, ¿Cuándo es que ellos dos se habían hecho tan cercanos como para ser novios? Ella estaba segura de que no había pasado tanto tiempo con él… al menos no tanto como ella misma…

-¿Te ocurre algo?- dice poniéndose a su par.

-No- responde cortante.

-Pero estás con la cabeza gacha desde hace mucho-

-En serio Damian, no me pasa nada- alzó la cabeza y lanzó una falsa sonrisa.

-Si tú lo dices… oye-

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta tratando de distraerse de sus pensamientos y concentrarse en él.

-Has notado que… no, nada-

-Anda, dímelo- le da un pequeño golpecito en el hombro.

-Bueno… pero no te ofendas ni nada- se puso nerviosa, si le decía algo así de seguro venía algo malo- No sé si será mi imaginación o algo así pero… has bajado mucho de peso-

-Ay, no bromees con eso- lanzó una risilla nerviosa, la cara de él era seria pero entre las carcajadas de ella él también rió.

* * *

><p>Se ubicaron en una gran mesa rectangular, ella decidió sentarse en la esquina contra la pared, donde era más difícil que notaran que no comiera. Samuel quería sentarse junto a ella pero antes de que lo pudiera hacer Lindsay lo arrastró a una silla ubicada enfrente de la pelirroja quien sólo alzó la mirada algo nerviosa para encontrarse con esos ojos…<p>

-¿Desean algo para beber?- les pregunta un mesero que aparentaba unos 20 años, todos pidieron alguna bebida azucarada, menos ella, que pidió agua mineral sin gas. La mesera les dejó la carta. Lo primero que buscó la pelirroja entre el menú fueron las ensaladas, no quería meter nada más en su cuerpo. Lo malo era que todas las ensaladas eran platos gourmet, con queso, alguna proteína, y muchos aliños… nada que ella quisiera comer. Entonces una segunda idea llegó a su mente, algo que pudiera esconder en su bolso, perfecto… no, tampoco había nada porque todo estaba empapado en salsa o chorreando algo. Última opción, lo menos calórico que existiera. Sumó lo más rápido que pudo las calorías de cada alimento, cuando llegó el momento de pedir se dio cuenta de que todo lo que pidieron los demás era extremadamente rico en calorías- ¿Y para usted señorita?-

-Yo quiero… la sopa de champiñones…- y la camarera se retiró.

-¿Vas a tomar sopa con este calor?- le pregunta Emily.

-Es que… tengo un poco de frío- y eso no era mentira, ella sentía muchísimo frío pero eso no evitó que todos pusieran cara de duda- Es por donde estoy, creo que hay una corriente de viento-

-Si quieres puedo cambiar de puesto contigo- le ofreció Matheus.

-¡No!- eso llamó la atención de todos- Quiero decir… no te molestes, todo está bien, con la sopa estaré bien y ya no tendré frío…- lanzó una risilla nerviosa.

Todos se pusieron a hablar mientras ella sólo se bajaba su vista, no estaba a gusto, se sentía muy incómoda y no tenía ganas de nada… entonces llegó el primero problema, sirvieron los platos de comida. Ella partió probando una pequeña cucharada de la sopa, le produjo una enorme sensación de nauseas así que cerró los ojos con fuera para lograr tragarse ese poco de alimento. Nadie se fijaba en ella, nadie excepto él, pero nadie comentaba sobre que no volvió a probar otro poco de sopa. Cuando ya retiraron los platos llegó el momento que ella más temía, el postre…

-Solo quiero… desaparecer de este lugar… de este mundo- susurró tan despacio que nadie fue capaz de escucharla, se excusó para ir al baño y sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran al momento en que no le vieran volver, salió con paso raudo de el lugar, apenas puso un pie afuera las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y empezó a caminar, sin saber por dónde iba, pero ya no importaba…- Como quisiera que todo esto acabara- se detuvo y miró al cielo fijándose en cada estrella- Que bonito está el cielo hoy-

-¿Qué hace una señorita tan bonita como tú…- ella se volteó con rapidez para ver como un hombre estaba parado a unos cuantos metros de ella- …tan sola?- en cuanto él dio un paso al frente ella retrocedió uno- ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-

Claro que ella tenía miedo, ese hombre la asustaba. Algo le decía que tenía que escapar, que no podía dejar que él se acercara más, o algo malo pasaría. Comenzó a correr con toda la fuerza que tenía, podía escuchar como él la estaba siguiendo, cada vez más cerca, cada vez…

Lo siguiente sólo fue un estruendo.

Él se abalanzó sobre ella y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo, la apuntó a su cabeza para que ella dejara de retorcerse, entonces fue levantándole el vestido mientras ella se contenía para no chillar y que él jalara el gatillo.

"_Esto no se puede acabar aquí"_

"_Hay tantas cosas que aun no he hecho"_

"_No todavía"_

"_Somos yo y la pistola"_

"_Y no voy a dejar que la pistola gane"_

"_Porque no quiero que esta noche se la última en la que vea las estrellas"_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, ese es el capitulo, no muy bueno, corto y con mucho tiempo antes de actualizar, voy un poco mal ¿no? jajaja<strong>


End file.
